Affinitus
by hp-slytherin
Summary: Harry est crevé, c'est le 1er jour et tous les ennuis lui tombent déjà dessus ! Faut croire que Dumbledore prend un malin plaisir à le torturer avec toutes ses idées farfelues ! Les serpentard sont décidement très bizarres.
1. Petite mise en forme pr la rentrée

**O0° Affinitus °0O**

**Disclamer** : tout est à JKRowling sauf l'histoire bien sur.

**Note** : c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent, et surtout j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis pour savoir si je dois améliorer quelque chose !

Harry est en 7eme année, je ne prends pas en compte ce qui s'est passé en 6e année donc Dumbledore est toujours là.

Chapitre 1 : petite mise en forme pr la rentré

- Aaaaaaarggg ! Tu vas me le payer !

Harry grogna, et, enfouit au plus profond de son oreiller, essaya de retrouver le sommeil perdu…

- Ca, j'aimerais bien le voir ! s'écria Seamus. Faut bien que je te réveille, sinon tu dormirais jusqu'à midi et on aurait des points en moins pour le premier cours de l'année !

- Grmml…fut la seule réponse de Ron.

Harry se décida enfin à bouger en se souvenant de ses bonnes résolutions : ne plus arriver en retard en cours, ne plus faire perdre de points et bosser à fond. Il se souvenait l'avoir promis à Hermione dans le train, la veille.

En effet, pour les ASPIC de sa septième année, il avait décidé de mettre le paquet pour être sûr d'avoir le poste d'Auror qui le faisait tant rêver. Ce qui risquait d'être difficile connaissant Snape. Celui-ci profitait de la moindre faute d'Harry pour enlever des points à la maison des Gryffondor, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Harry traversa le dortoir en direction de la douche. Rien de tel pour se réveiller le matin !

Après une bonne demi-heure et les cris de protestation de Ron qui avait enfin remué son derrière, Harry décida de sortit et d'aller écouter son ventre qui lui suggérait d'aller s'empiffrer dans la Grande Salle.

Il prit son sac et descendit dans la salle commune, bien décidé à engloutir le plus de nourriture possible.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette façon :

- Harry, je me trompe ou c'est toi qui m'a dit hier que tu n'arriverais plus en retard aux cours ?

- Mais oui 'Mione, c'est moi qui t'ai promis ça, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller manger quand même .

DRRRRIIIIIINGGGG

- La sonnerie te répond à ma place mon choupinet !

- Tu sais bien que je déteste que tu m'appelle comme ça 'Mione !

- Mais c'est trop mignon et ça te va troooop bien !

Harry soupira. Hermione s'était découvert une nouvelle passion qui consistait à trouver un surnom débile à quiconque la croisait. Ainsi Ron s'était vu attribuer « mon petit écureuil », Neville avait hérité de « poussinou », Seamus de « mon minet », Dean de…

- Allez Harry, grouille toi ! Si tu continues à rêvasser comme ça on va vraiment être en retard ! Manquerait plus qu'on soit à la bourre au cours de Snape ! dit Hermione en le traînant le long des couloirs.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Sna…Snape ?

- Mais oui Harry ! C'est notre premier cours ! ah je sais ! Tu n'étais pas dans la grande salle ce matin, tu n'as pas eu l'emploi du temps !

- Her…Hermione !

- Oui Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as l'air complètement paniqué ! Ca ne va pas ?

- Non ça ne va pas ! J'ai pas pris mes affaires de potion ! Snape va me tuer surtout que c'est le premier jour !

Harry fit demi-tour et s'élança à travers les couloirs, courant comme un dératé et bousculant plusieurs élèves au passage.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé au dortoir et après avoir trouvé ses affaires, Harry s'autorisa une petite pause pour regarder sa montre. Il manqua de s'étouffer et se précipita vers la salle de potions.

Sept minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et il sentait que Snape n'apprécierait pas beaucoup ce retard. Mais une voix familière le tira de ses lamentation.

- Harry, attends-moi !

C'était Ron, il avait l'air désespéré. Harry l'attendit puis ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'au couloir qui menait à la salle où ils s'arrêtèrent, exténués.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. La voix qu'il détestait tant lui demanda d'entrer. Ron et lui avaient secrètement espéré que Snape serait malade, mais apparemment ce type était coriace ! Ils se résignèrent donc à entrer sous le regard jubilatoire de Snape.

- Tiens tiens tiens, mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite messieurs ? commença Snape. J'avais espéré ne plus vous voir de toute l'année mais il faut croire que le destin en a décidé autrement…

- Désolé professeur, dit Harry. Nous avions oublié nos affaires, et le temps d'aller les chercher et bien nous…

- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses Potter ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Allez vous asseoir maintenant et taisez-vous !

Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire tout au fond de la classe, dépité. Il était sûr que si c'était Malfoy qui était arrivé en retard à sa place, aucun point ne lui aurait été enlevé.

Tiens, en parlant de ce crétin, Harry venait de croiser son regard moqueur. Aucun doute, il se réjouissait de voir Harry ainsi rabaissé.

Aaaaaarggg ! En plus ce cours était en commun avec les Serpentard ! Vraiment super comme début d'année !

- Bien, continua Snape, comme je vous le disais avant cette interruption fâcheuse, Dumbledore a décidé que votre septième année serait propice aux échanges Gryffondor/Serpentard, c'est pourquoi tous vos cours seront en commun !

« Oh non, tout sauf ça ! » pensa Harry. Il avait décidé de bien se tenir, mais s'il devait se coltiner Malfoy et compagnie toute la journée, ça risquait de ne pas être une partie de plaisir… Mais Harry fut interrompu dans ses méditations par la voix tant haïe :

- De plus, ajouta Snape, vous devrez tous écrire votre nom sur un bout de papier que vous déposerez dans ce pot. Je lancerais un sort d'Affinité et un couple de papier sortira, désignant ainsi les duos.

En voyant la mine ahurie des élèves, il rajouta :

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, vous suivrez tous vos cours avec une personne de l'autre maison, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir, vous ferez vos devoirs ensemble et vous mangerez à la même table. Est-ce clair ?

Un murmure d'approbation lui répondit. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles (lol expression :D). C'est inhumain de faire ça ! En résumé, il devrait passer ses journées et même ses nuits avec un Serpentard ! Et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Bon, dédramatisions un peu : du moment que ce n'est pas Malfoy, ça va. Il n'y a que lui pour emmerder les gens à chaque minute de leur vie (en même temps, Malfoy pensais la même chose).

« Aïe ! » Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour écrire ton nom et aller le déposer dans le pot ? Tu veux encore nous faire perdre des points ? N'oublie pas ta promesse !

Harry soupira. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il avait tendance à un peu rêvasser, et il oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il se leva et alla déposer le papier où il était écrit « Harry Potter – Gryffondor » dans le pot. Il croisa le regard exaspéré de Snape. De toute évidence, tout le monde l'attendait. Il retourna à sa place, et observa attentivement les gestes du professeur.

Severus plaça ses mains au-dessus du pot et ferma les yeux. Il murmura « Affinitus ! » et le pot se mit légèrement à rougeoyer. Les papiers s'élancèrent dans les airs et se regroupèrent deux par deux, en s'alignant tel une file d'élèves.

- Bien, dit Snape. Je vais donc vous annoncer vos binômes et par la même occasion la maison dans laquelle vous dormirez et mangerez. Ce choix a aussi été fait par le sortilège selon vos aptitudes.

« Blaise Zabini et Ron Weasley – Gryffondor »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Il était livide. C'est vrai que c'est assez dur de se rendre compte qu'on peut s'entendre avec un play-boy !

Car c'était cela que le sortilège d'Affinité définissait : les personnes qui étaient le plus susceptibles de s'entendre étaient mises ensemble.

Harry pouffa de rire. Ron et Zabini auraient des points communs ? On aurait tout vu !

Mais il fut arrêté dans son fou-rire à la prononciation de son nom.

- Potter ! gueula Snape. Puisque vous avez l'air très enthousiaste pour ce projet, je vais passez directement à votre binôme…En passant j'adresse mes sincères excuses à celui qui devra allez avec notre Héros National !

Harry serra les poings. Snape essayait encore de l'énerver…

« Potter et Draco Malfoy – Serpentard »

Notre choupinet ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Lui et Malfoy, susceptibles de s'entendre ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se parler sans s'insulter. Et encore, s'ils avaient été à Gryffondor, Harry aurait pu le supporter, mais SERPENTARD !il savait bien qu'il avait des prédispositions pour cette maison, dans laquelle il avait faillit être envoyé, mais ça lui faisait quand même un choc de penser qu'il devrait dormir dans un autre dortoir avec d'autres gens !

Pendant qu'il rêvassait (encore !), Hermione et Pansy furent envoyées à Gryffondor, Neville et Crabbe à Gryffondor aussi, Goyle et Seamus (encore) à Gryffondor, et Dean et Nott à Serpentard.

Harry était assez étonné : sur 12 personnes, seules 4 allaient à Serpentard. Ce n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte, ils n'y aurait presque personne dans le dortoir et il pourra discuter avec Dean en toute tranquillité.

Le reste du cours passa sans que Harry y fasse attention. Il était comme en transe, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : lui et Malfoy étaient susceptibles de s'entendre, lui et Malfoy étaient susceptibles de s'entendre, lui et Mal…

- Potter ! lança une voix traînante. Grouille-toi, faut que je te montre le dortoir et j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- C'est bon, j'arrive Malfoy, grogna Harry.

Il se leva péniblement et suivit son binôme le long des cachots, suivi de près par Dean (Nott s'était barré sans lui montrer le chemin).

Malfoy s'arrêta devant une tapisserie. Il prononça le mot de passe (« Sang Pur ») et la tapisserie disparut, découvrant une petite porte verte. Il la poussa et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la visite d'Harry en deuxième année. Il y avait les mêmes tableaux, tapisseries, tentures que 5 ans plus tôt.

Draco se tourna vers eux, l'air contrarié…


	2. Je trouverais ton secret

**O0° Affinitus °0O**

**Disclamer** : tout est à JKRowling sauf l'histoire bien sur.

**Note** : c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent, et surtout j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis pour savoir si je dois améliorer quelque chose !

Harry est en 7eme année, je ne prends pas en compte ce qui s'est passé en 6e année donc Dumbledore est toujours là.

**Résumé** : suite à une idée foireuse de notre directeur farfelu, Harry est contraint d'aller à Serpentard pour sa septième année avec pour binôme Malfoy.

Voilà la suite ! Et merci pour ta review **Sssoco** !

Chapitre 2 : Je trouverais ton secret

Draco se tourna vers eux, l'air contrarié… 

- Hum, je vais vous montrer le dortoir, mais il se pourrait bien qu'il y ai un problème, c'est pas sûr qu'il y en ai un d'ailleurs.

Harry et Dean, curieux, n'insistèrent pas. Si Malfoy ne voulait rien leur dire tout de suite, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Ils le suivirent donc le long des innombrables couloirs et escaliers sans rechigner.

Malfoy poussa enfin une porte où il était marqué sur une petite étiquette «7ème année », dévoilant ainsi un magnifique dortoir. Bien sûr, il était moins accueillant que celui des Gryffondor, car il n'y avait aucune couleur chaude, mais il n'en était pas moins splendide.

Il y avait quatre lits à baldaquins, dont un beaucoup plus grand que les autres. C'était celui de Malfoy, qui s'y était étalé de tout son long.

Ces lits étaient des merveilles à eux tout seuls. Les montants en bois noirs étaient couverts de décorations en argent, et les rideaux verts étaient tellement nuancés que l'on se perdait dans leur contemplation. Les draps blancs étaient finement brodés de vert pâle, et semblaient doux comme de la soie.

Harry élargit sa vision au dortoir tout entier. Les murs gris et ternes étaient camouflés par de grandes tentures représentant Salazar Serpentard, un serpent…

C 'était magnifique. Harry était subjugué par tant de beauté, si froide soit-elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, qui semblait au contraire écœuré par tant de vert. Harry haussa les épaules : lui adorait cette couleur. Les goûts, ça ne se discute pas !

- Bon, si vous avez fini votre admiration du dortoir, lança Malfoy, vous pourriez peut-être vous installer ? Les deux lits derrière vous sont les vôtres, et vous rangerez vos affaires dans l'armoire à côté. Et maintenant, ne faites pas de bruit, je dois faire ma sieste pour garder mon teint de porcelaine.

Il ferma les rideaux de son lit et on n'entendit plus rien.

Harry regarda son lit. Il avait l'air si accueillant ! Il imiterait bien Malfoy…après tout, il avait tout le temps de ranger ses affaires. La flemmardise l'emportant sur le devoir, il sauta sur son lit et s'étendit dessus. Il sentit un léger tremblement qui semblait venir du lit lui-même. Puis un cri strident retentit, et il vit Dean s'élever dans les airs et retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Malfoy écarta d'un geste brusque ses rideaux. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous commencez déjà à me pourrir la vie ! »

Dean, tout en se massant le dos, expliqua :

- Bah, j'ai voulu piquer un petit roupillon, mais lorsque je me suis couché sur mon lit, celui-ci a un peu tremblé, puis il a commencé à me secouer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il m'éjecte !

- Le système est donc toujours en place, dit Malfoy d'un air rêveur.

- Quel système ? hurla Harry. Bon sang Malfoy, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? C'est encore une de tes blagues vaseuses ? Elles me font pas rire du tout alors t'as intérêt à t'expliquer vite fait bien fait !

Ces cris très mélodieux eurent au moins le mérite de tirer Malfoy de sa rêverie.

- Pas la peine de me vriller les tympans, Potter ! Je n'y suis pour rien. Il paraît qu'à Serpentard, les lits sont naturellement pourvus d'une espèce d'alarme qui se déclenche lorsque quelqu'un d'une autre maison s'y installe. C'était le problème dont je parlais tout à l'heure, mais je pensais que s'il existait vraiment, Dumbledore l'aurait résolu, mais à l'évidence il faut se débrouiller sans lui.

- Mais comment se fait-il que le lit ne m'ai pas éjecté moi aussi ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai sentit qu'un léger tremblement, mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus.

- Le tremblement, c'est normal, répondit Malfoy. C'est lorsque le lit t'analyse pour déterminer si tu es un Serpentard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le lit t'as accepté. As-tu une idée ?

Harry rougit. Il ne voulait pas avouer que sa place était à Serpentard et qu'il aurait dû s'y trouver depuis sa première année, aussi répondit-il par un « Non » peu convaincant.

Un coup d'œil vers Malfoy lui appris qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Bon c'est pas que j'ai pas envie d'éclaircir ce « mystère », mais je vais rejoindre Seamus pour voir comment il se débrouille avec son serpent. Tu viens Harry ? demanda Dean.

- Vas-y, le temps de ranger mes affaires et je te rejoint ! J'ai hâte de voir Ron avec Zabini !

Harry se pencha vers sa valise et commença à poser ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Il sentait le regard de Draco sur lui mais ne voulait pas se retourner. S'il voulait lui parler ou lui demander quelque chose, il n'allait quand même pas lui faciliter la tâche ! Harry continuait donc à ranger ses affaires comme si de rien n'était.

Il entendit Malfoy se lever. « Enfin il se décide ! » pensa Harry.

- Potter, je sais que tu ne veux pas me dire quelque chose sur cette histoire de lit !

- Même si c'était le cas, répliqua Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai ! Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais au courant alors que Ron et Hermione…

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il laissé échapper ça ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Il semblait satisfait.

- Ainsi, c'est un si grand secret que même tes deux fidèles toutous ne sont pas au courant ? Et bien ce secret m'intéresse Potter, et j'arriverais à le découvrir !

Il tourna les talons et sortit du dortoir, ses pans de robe tournoyant autour de lui dans une parfaite imitation de Snape.

Harry soupira. Malfoy allait se démener pour ce secret. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ! Il fallait que personne ne le sache ! Que penserait les gens du Survivant, de l'Elu, qui aurait dû étudier à Serpentard ? Harry le savait très bien : ils penseraient qu'il était mauvais, et qu'il suivrait les traces de Voldemort…Certains exploits de Harry seraient alors expliqués : bien sûr il avait fait preuve de courage, qualité essentielle d'un Gryffondor, mais il était aussi très déterminé et possédait un certain dédain pour le règlement. Mais, plus que tout, il savait parler Fourchelang, ce qui définissait pour le sorcier moyen une véritable malédiction ! Harry avait fait des recherches sur ce don, et il savait que les quelques rares sorciers qui le possédaient étaient tous à Serpentard.

Mais pourquoi Harry était-il aussi angoissé à ce sujet ? N'était-ce pas les choix qui définissent ce que nous sommes ? Et n'avait-il pas sortit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor du Choixpeau en 2ème année, celle-là même que seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait sortir ?

De toute évidence, le lit sur lequel il était tombé devait être un peu détraqué. Il n'avait pas bien su l' « analyser » et n'avait donc pas réagit en conséquence. Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage, vraiment.

**xXxXxXx**

Draco resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Ce qu'il faisait froid ! On se croirait en novembre, alors que c'était le premier jour de cours. Il était préoccupé par Potter. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié qu'il veuille découvrir ce secret. Mais Draco mourrait d'envie de savoir la raison pour laquelle le lit n'avait pas refusé Harry. « Peut-être parce que c'est le sauveur de l'humanité » ricana Draco. Non, sérieusement, c'était très bizarre : il savait par _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ que l'alarme des lits était opérationnelle indéfiniment, donc il ne pouvait pas envisager la possibilité d'un disfonctionnement. Il n'y avait qu'un solution.

Potter serait un Serpentard ? Mais pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a-t-il envoyé à Gryffondor ? Non, il y a un problème là ! Il a bien fait apparaître l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qu'on ne fait apparaître qu'en étant un Gryffondor ? (nda : ils ont le même raisonnement ) C'est vraiment très étrange ! Peut-être que Potter a trompé le lit, ça lui ressemblerait bien tien ! Comme ça des gens vont se demander ce qui se passe, et ça lui fera un peu plus de pub ! Mais je découvrirais ce qui se passe, foi de Malfoy, et la vérité éclatera au grand jour ! Potter sera peut-être ridiculisé au passage avec un peu de chance, et tout le monde sera content ! Enfin pas tout le monde, surtout moi !

Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, signe d'un extrême contentement.

**XXxXxXx**

Harry était finalement allé retrouver Ron, qui l'attendait impatiemment pour savoir comment ça s'était passé avec « la fouine ». Il fut un peu déçu qu'il n'y ai pas eu de bagarre, mais fut très intéressé par l'histoire de Dean et du lit. Mais Harry ne lui raconta pas ce qui s'était passé avec **son** lit. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Ron et par la même occasion Hermione.

Harry écouta distraitement Ron lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Zabini. D'après lui, celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire de l'œil, et avait insisté pour prendre le lit juste à côté de celui de Ron. Cela fit sourire Harry. Il avait remarqué depuis la 5ème année que Blaise avait un faible pour Ron, ce qui ne lui avait pas empêché de patienter avec d'autres amants. Mais il n'avait rien révélé à Ron, se rendant compte que cela blesserait Hermione. Elle essayait depuis si longtemps d'attirer son attention qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de rendre sa tâche encore plus dure en apprenant que quelqu'un d'autre désirait aussi son chéri.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Ron qui lui proposait d'aller engloutir tous les plats du déjeuner. Harry le suivit en riant, lorsqu'il le vit…

_**Mdr super suspense !**_

_**Alors ? plu, pas plu ?**_


	3. Harry est mal fourré

Suite ! Merci pour les review ça m'a fait très très plaisir !

Chapitre 3 : Harry est mal fourré

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Ron qui lui proposait d'aller engloutir tous les plats du déjeuner. Harry le suivit en riant, lorsqu'il le vit…

Dean était assis à la table des Serpentard, l'air boudeur. Cela étonna tout d'abord Harry, car Dean était à Gryffondor. Mais un petit déclic se forma dans le cerveau du héros et il se rappela qu'il était affecté à Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait attiré son attention, c'était la tenue de Dean.

Dean Thomas avait toujours été un ami pour Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Mais maintenant il remarquait les yeux noisettes piquetés de vert, les cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux de son compagnon de chambrée. Il était vraiment très mignon. Harry rougit à l'arrivée de cette pensée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se sentait tout troublé, déjà par la « découverte » de son ami, mais aussi par sa tenue.

Car il n'était pas vêtu de l'habituelle robe de Poudlard, ou encore moins d'un jean et d'un T-Shirt large comme la plupart des garçons. Sa tenue se composait d'un débardeur orange à fines bretelles assez court, et d'une petite jupe blanche à franges. Bien sûr, cette tenue n'avait rien d'EXTRAORDINAIRE, enfin pour une fille !

Mais elle allait remarquablement bien à Dean, à sa façon : le débardeur faisait découvrir de belles épaules musclées et bien bronzées, et faisait ressortir la musculature du torse.

La petite jupe blanche arrivait à mi-cuisse, laissant voir des mollets bien sculptés et des cuisses assez fines, le tout formant de magnifiques jambes à croquer.

Là encore, Harry se maudit pour avoir une telle pensée. Il avait du un peu trop forcer sur la Bièreaubeurre distribuée dans le Poudlard Express. Elle avait seulement mis un jour à faire de l'effet ! Pfff…lamentable comme explication !

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami, en s'efforçant de ne pas le regarder. Il commença à se servir en poulet, ragoût, nouilles, patates, steak, salade, œufs, enfin tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table quoi, et se décida à demander à Dean la cause de cette ravissante…euhh ridicule tenue !

- Dudu (surnom de Dean lol), euhh c'est pas que ça te va pas, mais pourquoi t'es habillé en fille . Enfin si tu as des préférences pour les fringues de femmes je peux comprendre, ça ne me dérange pas je suis très ouvert tu vois mais comme je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça je me demande ce que tu as car je pensais te connaître et…

- Potter, le coupa Malfoy, arrête de raconter ta vie. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Gryffondor mettaient 64 mots là où 6 suffisent ! Oui je sais j'ai que ça à faire que compter le nombre de mots que tu sors, mais moi j'économise mes paroles. Tu vois, à ta place j'aurais dit : Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ? Tu peux compter, ça fait 6 mots, et c'est suffisant ! Comme le disait mon père, il ne faut jam…

- Et après Malfoy, tu nous dit qu'on raconte notre vie ! rigola Dean. Harry, c'est quand même vrai que tu peux aller droit au but avec moi, on se connaît bien quand même !

Et bien figure-toi que j'ai fais un pari avec Nott, il devait aller voir une fille de première année de Serpentard, lui mettre les mains aux fesses et dire « Miam de la bonne chaire ! ».

Et je pensais qu'il ne le ferait jamais ! Mais ce gars est incroyable, il ose faire n'importe quoi, rien ne lui fait peur !

Harry cru déceler dans les magnifiques yeux noisettes piquetés de vert émeraudes d'une intensité époustouflante (grrr foutues pensées !) de Dean autre chose que de l'admiration, ou de l'étonnement, ou encore un désir de revanche. Il pensait pouvoir y trouver de l'envie, et même du désir.

Il secoua la tête. C'était complètement stupide, comment Dean pourrait-il aimer un Serpentard ? Et même si c'était le cas (très très improbable), après que Harry lui ai fait plein de petites choses ( que je ne décriait pas à cause des lectrices perverses lol), Dean ne s'intéresserait plu à Nott !

D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il de spécial ce gars ? Il était grand, musclé juste comme il faut, une peau assez pâle mais parfaite, de grands yeux bleus - violets qui semblaient vous appeler pour mieux vous ensorceler…OULA STOP ! C'est quoi cette pensée là ! Déjà il se passait des trucs bizarres dans sa tête avec Dean, maintenant avec un Serpentard ! Décidément il supportait très très mal la Bièreaubeurre. Pas bon pas bon ça !

Il se força à se reconnecter au présent, surtout que celui-là avait une tête de Malfoy qui lui parlait, et Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait.

- …es d'accord Potter ? fini Malfoy.

- Euhh, excuse Malfoy, mais tu peux répéter ?

Malfoy soupira. Potter était encore parti dans sa petite rêverie. Il était fatiguant des fois.

- Je disais, repris Draco, que ce serait bien si on faisait des paris nous aussi, comme ça pour passer le temps ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry hésitait. Malfoy avait le chic pour le fourrer dans le pétrin. Pourquoi cette fois-là serait-elle différente ? Il avait devant lui un Serpentard de pure souche (nda : ça fait un peu chien de race non !), qui passait son temps à jouer des sales tours aux Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle, et comble du bonheur, aux Gryffondor !

Mais Harry se rappela qu'il était à Serpentard, et donc que du coup si Malfoy lui faisait un coup en traître, ce serait à sa propre maison qu'il enlèverait des points.

C'est donc en toute tranquillité que Harry accepta l'offre de Draco.

Mais il frémit légèrement en voyant l'air réjoui de Malfoy. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement anticipé la réaction de Harry et s'en réjouissait.

Il se promis qu'à l'avenir il examinerait mieux la situation, et qu'il ne se ferait plus aux premières réflexions, afin d'être moins prévisible et de pouvoir contrer les coups tordus de sa Némésis.

**XXxXxXx**

Malfoy était ravi. Enchanté. Transporté de joie. Tout juste s'il ne sautait pas dans tout Poudlard pour exprimer son contentement.

Potter avait accepté ! Draco avait tout prévu : au début la méfiance, puis le raisonnement sur les maisons et enfin l'assurance que rien de fâcheux ne pourrait se produire.

Il avait lu en Potter comme dans un livre ouvert. Tout d'abord la doute s'était peint sur son visage, puis la concentration et pour finir le contentement et la confiance.

Mais Potter avait tort d'être si sûr de lui. Bien sûr, Draco ne ferait rien qui risquerait de nuire à sa maison, mais il y avait d'autres façon de faire…

Oh oui, foi de Malfoy, tôt ou tard, Potter cracherait ce secret, et par la même occasion d'autres choses qu'il mourrait de savoir sur le Survivant.

Avait-il quelqu'un en vu dans l'école ? Etait-il au courant que le fait qu'il n'ai pas conscience de son charme le rende encore plus beau ? Quel était le motif sur les boxers qu'il portaient ?

AHEM. Légère dérivation de pensée non contrôlée. « Je fréquente trop ces foutus Gryffis. » se dit Malfoy.

Mieux valait réfléchir à son projet…un sourire éclaira son visage. « J'ai ce qu'il te faut, petit pote Potter ! »

A Suivre…

Hihiihi je fais de ces suspense ! alors qu'en pensez-vous ? avez-vous une idée pour le projet de Draco ? harry commence à avoir de drôles de pensées …

Désolé ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais je suis un peu fatiguée !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Action ou vérité ?

.o0° Affinitus °0o.

Chapitre 4 : Action ou vérité ?

Harry était assis au bord du lac. Il réfléchissait intensément. Malfoy lui avait annoncé il y a quelques minutes à peine que c'était à lui de commencer les paris…Mais il y avait quand même certaines règles à respecter…

Flash-back 

Malfoy se pencha vers Harry qui engloutissait sa dinde fourrée aux oignons et le secoua par l'épaule pour qu'il arrête son massacre gastronomique. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire à propos des échanges de paris qu'ils avaient décidé de lancer…

_« Potter, écoute-moi. Il faut qu'on définisse les règle pour ces paris. Car je ne veux pas de coups fourrés ou traîtrises, c'est à la loyale que nous jouons à ce « jeu » et c'est aussi pour passer le temps… »_

_« Euhh Malfoy, loin de moi l'idée de te vexer, mais c'est TOUJOURS toi qui fais des coups foireux, moi je ne suis qu'un gentil petit Gryffondor et je suis toujours loyal, dans n'importe quelles circonstances ! »_

_« Potter, si t'as été envoyé à Serpentard, c'est pas pour rien, ça veut dire que tu aurais pu y aller lors de la Répartition, ça veut même dire que le Choixpeau a du beaucoup hésiter… »_

_Draco n'avait pas prononcé ces paroles à la légère…Il savait que le secret de Potter avait un certain lien avec Serpentard, mais il n'en savait pas plus que ça…Et le moment n'était pas à élucider ce mystère étrange, mais plutôt à brancher Potter sur les paris._

_« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on devait parler des règles. Tu veux pas qu'on aille dehors pour discuter de tout ça tranquillement ? »_

_Harry ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt d'aller dehors, après tout ce n'était pas si important que quelqu'un entende ce qu'ils disaient, mais il suivit quand même cet exaspérant blondinet qui était déjà parti, convaincu que Harry le suivrait ( il n'avait pas réellement tort)…_

_Ils s'installèrent sur un rocher plat qui surplombait le lac à une hauteur d'environ 4 mètres._

_Harry s'installa tout au bord, ses pieds pendant dans le vide. Assis ainsi, il avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus du lac, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas. Ce sentiment le calmait très facilement, et l'emplissait de plénitude pour un bon bout de temps. Il venait toujours à cet endroit lorsqu'il en avait assez de voir Hermione et Ron se disputer, ou Blaise faire de l'œil au rouquin._

_Un bruissement derrière lui le fit se retourner précipitamment. Malfoy était juste derrière lui, ses bras tendus lui éfleurant les épaules. A l'évidence, il s'apprêtait à le pousser, mais l'ouïe fine de Harry l'avait arrêté juste à temps. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Harry l'avait percé à jour, il se recula précipitamment, avec un « tu avais une cheveu sur ta cape…je te l'ai enlevé ! »_

_Harry lui fit un sourire, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne croyait en rien à son petit mensonge._

_Mais ce n'était pas ça que Draco voyait. Il voyait…son magnifique sourire, ses petites dents éclatantes de blancheur, bordées par des lèvres roses foncées, assez minces mais à l'air confortable…il voyait…les petites fossettes dans les joues qui s'étaient crées, donnant l'envie de les embrasser…il voyait…les grands yeux verts, remplis d'amusement, et pétillant comme un feu d'artifice…et ces cheveux…noirs comme l'ébène, ébouriffés mais pourtant à l'aspect si soyeux…_

_La couleur de la peau de Harry soudain pivoine le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait observé Harry pendant plus de 2 minutes en le fixant pas très discrètement, et il avait inconsciemment passé la langue sur ses lèvres, se donnant l'air affamé._

_De son côté, Harry avait d'abord cru que Draco faisait exprès de le fixer de la sorte. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu se « lécher les babines », il avait commencé à se posé des questions, et sa peau avait réagit toute seule. Raaaaa, si seulement il pouvait contrôler son rougissement, personne ne saurait quand il était gêné…rêve béni !_

_« Ahem, Draco se racla la gorge. Donc j'ai pensé que pour les paris, il pourrait y avoir plusieurs catégories, ce serait plus intéressant, non ? »_

_« Action ou Vérité, répondit Harry, ça pourrait être pas mal. »_

_« Euh, je te demande pardon ? C'est quoi ce truc ? »_

_« C'est un jeu d'origine moldue, expliqua Harry. Tu choisis soit Action, soit Vérité. Pour Action, l'autre personne te donne quelque chose à faire, que tu dois absolument réalisé, au risque d'avoir un gage encore pire que l'action précédemment demandée. »_

_« Et Vérité ? demanda Draco, bien que se doutant de la réponse._

_« On te pose une question, souvent assez personnelle, et tu dois répondre sincèrement. Mais pour éviter la triche, je penses qu'on pourrais utiliser du Veritaserum, » suggéra Harry avec un sourire carnassier._

_« Oh oh, pensa Draco. Quand il sourit comme ça, c'est qu'il a une idée pas très recommandable derrière la tête… »_

_« Bon alors ça te convient cette idée ? »_

_« Oui, pas de problème, répondit Draco. Je propose que ce soit toi qui commence, après tout c'est ton idée ! »_

_« QUOI ? Pourquoi moi ? T'es blond, tu commences ! Tout le monde connaît cette règle ! »_

_« Le grand Harry Potter aurait-il peur de commencer le premier ? » demanda sournoisement Draco._

_« Pas du tout ! Je vais commencer ce jeu ? Euh, mais alors on fait quoi ? »_

_« Choisis entre Action et Vérité. Et on se verra ce soir, à 20h, ici. Comme ça j'aurais le temps de réfléchir au défi, et, si besoin, me procurer du Veritaserum._

_Alors, que choisis-tu ? »_

_Harry réfléchit un moment. Malfoy était vraiment très très très vicieux, alors s'il choisissait Vérité, le serpent risquait de lui demander quelque chose d'horriblement gênant, qu'il s'empresserait de raconter à tout le monde…Pour Action aussi il risquait de devoir faire quelque chose d'horriblement ridicule, mais là encore il pourrait se justifier par un quelconque mensonge._

_« Action ! » répondit Harry._

_Draco se renfrogna. Il aurait largement préféré savoir quelques petites choses sur le lion, mais une action n'était pas si nulle que ça…Il sourit largement en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander de faire…_

Fin du Flash-back 

Harry se souvenait avoir frissonné à la vue du sourire triomphant de Malfoy. Il devait déjà avoir une idée pour le ridiculiser. Mais il retrouva sa bonne humeur en pensant qu'après ce serait à lui de jouer avec Malfoy…il devait attendre son tour, ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le château. Il monta machinalement les marches menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor, prononça le mot de passe « _Dignum Capitolio_ ». Rien ne se passa. Harry répéta le mot de passe plus fort, sans plus de résultat. Il en était à hurler lorsque la Grosse Dame intervint :

« Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Hurler comme ça alors que je me repose ? Si j'ouvre pas c'est que t'es pas autorisé à entrer, p'tite tête ! »

« Mais, bredouilla Harry assez décontenancé par la crise du tableau. Je…vous me reconnaissez, non ? Je ne comprends pas…le mot de passe…pourquoi vous ne m'ouvrez pas ? »

La Grosse Dame, un peu attendrie par l'air perdu de Harry, lui rappela qu'il n'était plus à Gryffondor et que par conséquent tous les mots de passe avaient été changés.

« Et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, je te rappelle que les cours vont bientôt commencer ! »

La sonnerie confirma ses paroles. Harry était catastrophé, il n'allait quand même pas arriver en retard aussi pour l'après-midi ! Il se précipita vers la salle de métamorphose, où il avait cours. Il remarqua avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas ses affaires ! Il eut une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu…Il s'apprêtait à piquer le sprint de sa vie, lorsque Draco arriva, portant deux sacs.

Harry avait l'impression de reconnaître l'un des sacs…en plus dessus il y avait marqué un nom qui lui semblait familier… « _Harry Potter_ », qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

« Ah, c'est moi » se rappela-t-il lorsque Draco le lui tendit.

« Tu ne l'avais pas pris, alors je te l'ai apporté, lui dit Draco. »

Voyant que Harry ne disait rien, il décida de faire son vexé.

« Tu pourrais me dire merci au moins, j'ai galéré à le trouver, après j'ai du le porter alors qu'il était super lourd, et en plus je me suis tapé la honte à me promener avec deux sacs, on aurait dit un touriste qui part en vacances ! »

« Merci ! » répondit Harry, explosé de rire. Il fit un petit clin d'œil coquin à Malfoy qui se sentit fondre.

« Oh Potter, se dit-il, si tu continue à être bizarre comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver. Je me sens tout étrange, un bouleversement à l'intérieur de mon être… »

Il rentra dans la classe à la suite de Harry. Il ferma les yeux juste le temps de monter les marches y menant, car, pour il ne sait quelles raisons, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas voir le popotin de Potter se tortiller tout en restant coi.

A Suivre… 

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? quelle va être l'action de Harry ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé, bien que j'ai quelques idées, alors proposez moi quelque chose !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	5. Le dragueur est révélé !

**Affinitus**

**Chapitre 5 :Le dragueur est révélé !**

« Je fréquente trop ces foutus Gryffis. » se dit Malfoy.

_Mieux valait réfléchir à son projet…un sourire éclaira son visage. « J'ai ce qu'il te faut, petit pote Potter ! »_

Harry était en pleine angoisse : Malfoy devait lui annoncer la nature de son pari dans moins de cinq minutes, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la salle où était prévu qu'ils se retrouvent. Malfoy avait été très clair à ce sujet : si Harry arrivait en retard, il se ferait une joie de lire à l'heure du dîner le journal intime de Harry qu'il lui avait volé pendant un moment d'inattention de son propriétaire.

Seulement, s'il y avait bien une chose que Harry ne voulait pas, c'était que toute l'école ai la lecture de ses pensées ! Son journal contenait des choses très personnelles, que même Ron et Hermione ne connaissaient pas !

Déjà que Malfoy l'avait sûrement lu, manquerait plus que tous les élèves soient au courant de sa vie privé, ses rêves, ses envies…

Mais où pouvait bien se trouver cette foutue salle ? Et pourquoi Malfoy avait-il changé d'avis ? Il était prévu qu'ils se retrouvent au bord du lac, alors pourquoi une salle ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette « _Salle Sombre_ », pourtant c' était le nom marqué sur le parchemin envoyé par Malfoy.

TILT ! fit le cerveau d'Harry. « Je peux prendre la carte des Maraudeurs, et je trouverait illico presto ce petit emmerdeur de Malfoy ! »

Tout content de son idée, le petit brun sortit la carte de son sac, et, après un « _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises _», observa attentivement le plan de l'école.

Il soupira de contentement lorsque qu'il aperçut un petit point nommé Malfoy dans une salle non loin de la Bibliothèque. A l'évidence, il commençait à perdre patience, car il faisait les cent pas.

Harry frappa à la porte, avant d'entendre Malfoy lui demander d'entrer. Il pénétra dans une salle plutôt sombre, parcourue de petits liserés verts et rouges. Harry était certain de n'être jamais entré dans cette salle.

« Je savais que tu ne connaissais pas cette salle, dit au même moment Malfoy. Je voulais voir si tu possédais bien cette carte dont tu parlais dans ton journal intime. »

Ainsi Malfoy avait bien profité de la situation pour lire les secrets de Harry ! Ah, mais il se vengerais ! Pour l'instant il préférait écouter les explications que donnaient Draco sur cette salle.

« Cette salle, ne s'ouvre que lorsque un Gryffondor et un Serpentard du même sexe doivent s'y retrouver. C'est pour cela que auparavant tu n'y était jamais entré et que tu allais jusqu'à en ignorer l'existence, continua Draco. Quant aux liserés rouges et verts, c'est pour symboliser Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor qui auraient fait, d'après la légende, des petites choses dans cette pièce. »

Harry n'eut aucun doute sur « des petites choses » lorsqu'il vu le petit sourire pervers de Malfoy. Dieu, ce que ce mec était flippant parfois !

« Bon c'est très intéressant tout ça, répondit Harry, les joues pivoines (Malfoy eut un sourire en le voyant). Mais je suis venu pour connaître mon pari. J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une action complètement stupide et ridicule ! »

« Tu espères pour moi ? Euhh, mais pourquoi ? »

« Bah parce que après je me vengerai très très fort ! » répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

Mais il fut coupé par un Draco explosé de rire, qui se roulait par terre et hurlait de rire. Harry croisa les bras dans une attitude boudeuse, qui augmenta l'hilarité du blondinet. Harry était très vexé, ce qu'il avait dit était sensé faire peur, c'était pas comique !

Draco se calma enfin, en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux. « Je ne doute pas que ta vengeance sera terrible » dit-il.

« Mais pour l'instant, parlons plutôt de notre pari. Comme tu l'as remarqué, nous ne somme pas loin de la bibliothèque. Il se trouve que Héloïse Midgen est en ce moment même en train d'y faire ses devoirs. La pauvre, à cause de ses petits boutons, personne ne veut sortir avec elle. »

« Je me fous d'Héloïse Midgen ! Dis-moi plutôt quel est mon pari ! »

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Donc, cette pauvre Héloïse est très triste, elle aurait besoins qu'un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts et à lunettes vienne lui faire des avances ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Malfoy ne voulait quand même pas qu'il aille…

« Mais tu ne fais pas que la draguer, anticipa Malfoy. Tu sors avec elle ! »

« Malfoy, c'est pas humain ce que je dois faire ! Cria Harry. C'est complètement débile ! »

« Mais non, pas du tout, répondit Draco. C'est une bonne action, car après ton intervention, elle sera toute contente de plaire à au moins un garçon, et elle sera enfin heureuse ! Et n'oublie pas, si tu refuses, tu auras un gage, et je peux te garantir qu'il est pire que ce que je te demande de faire ! »

« Très bien, répondit Harry, résigné. Quand dois-je agir ? »

« Tout de suite ! »répondit Draco.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à remporter ce pari !

Draco se frotta les mains. Son Action était une petite merveille. Bien sûr, elle avait pour but premier de rendre Potter ridicule et de s'amuser, mais il voulait aussi voir quelles étaient les limites du Survivant en matière d'amour.

Et ce pari d'Héloïse Midgen tombait on ne peut mieux !

Il pourrait enfin savoir si Potter était à l'aise…ou pas ! La soirée promettait d'être intéressante…

Mais il ne fallait pas rater cet événement ! Draco sortit à son tour et alla se poster dans la bibliothèque, caché par une rangée de livres juste derrière la table où était assise Héloïse Midgen.

Il vit Potter à l'opposé de la salle, jetant de petits coups d'œils inquiets autour de lui. Voyant que personne ne le regardait, il s'avança vers Héloïse. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Héloïse lui évita de parler.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? La place est libre si tu veux ! »

« Merci » répondit Harry.

Héloïse continua de travailler sans plus s'intéresser à Potter. Visiblement, celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire du tout. Il se tordait les mains nerveusement tout en grimaçant.

« Engage la conversation ! » pensa très fort Draco.

A cet instant, Harry leva la tête exactement dans la direction de Draco. Mais celui-ci était caché, aussi Harry baissa la tête.

« Tu es splendide aujourd'hui, lança Harry. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais cette cape te donne une teint de pèche ! »

« Oh, merci beaucoup. » répondit Héloïse en rougissant. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir. Draco essayait de ne pas se marrer à grand-peine.

« Hum, commença Harry. C'est un peu dur de te dire ça, mais tu me plais. Je n'osais pas te le dire avant, mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains en te voyant. Ca te dirait si on se voyait de temps en temps ? Bien sûr tu peux refuser, je comprendrais… »

« Non, pas du tout, répondit Héloïse, un peu gênée. On a qu'a aller se promener au bord du lac pour discuter. »

Draco était bouche bée. Lui qui croyait que Potter n'était qu'un petit amateur en matière de drague, il s'était lourdement trompé. Le discours qu'il avait sortit à cette fille était diablement bien fait, de la fausse hésitation au petit sourire gêné, elle n'avait pas résisté ! Tout juste si elle ne lui était pas tombé dans ses bras !

Mais les amoureux partaient, il voulait voir comment Potter se débrouillerait pour passer inaperçu, car Draco ne pensait pas qu'il se vanterait de sa nouvelle petite amie.

Harry mit sa cape sur les épaules d' Héloïse. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

« Maintenant, dis-moi avec qui tu as fait ce pari » lui demanda Héloïse.

« Mais non, protesta Harry, ce n'est pas un pari, je… »

« Ca ne sert à rien de nier, le coupa Héloïse, je repère ceux qui font des blagues comme ça à des kilomètres. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me vexe pas outre mesure. Et si tu ne veux pas me dire avec qui tu fais ce pari, je m'en fiche. Mais je vais faire quelque chose dont tu pourras te vanter auprès de ton copain. »

Et elle l'embrassa. Harry était trop étonné pour réagir. Et puis, elle embrassait plutôt bien.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle s'écarta, Harry lui murmura « Merci ».

Et Héloïse « pas de quoi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on embrasse Harry Potter ».

Elle partit vers le château, tandis que Harry continuait à se promener.

Draco avait assisté à toute la scène. Et il était plus qu'étonné : Potter avait réussi à emballer Midgen seulement cinq minutes après lui avoir proposé de sortir se promener. Draco avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais même lui n'avait jamais fait aussi vite.

Quel était l'atout secret de Potter ?

Bien sûr, il était pas trop horrible, enfin passable quoi !

Ses yeux n'avaient pas une couleur ordinaire, car ils étaient verts avec pleins de reflets de toutes les couleurs.

Draco adoraient ces yeux. Il pouvait y lire tout ce que Harry ressentait, il arrivait à deviner son humeur rien qu'en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Et lorsqu'il regarda le petit bonhomme qui s'avançait vers lui, il pu nettement déceler de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Alors Malfoy, satisfait du pari ? » lança Harry, goguenard.

« Ouais, bien joué Potter ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. On m'avais dit que cette Midgen était une vierge effarouchée, mais je constate que rien n'est valable avec toi ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant, comme pour le remercier de ce compliment.

Draco se sentit tout bizarre. « C'est pas permis d'avoir un sourire comme ça ! Potter devrait faire une pub pour les dentifrices, et je serai le premier acheteur ! Et puis ses yeux…ils sont incroyables ! »

Harry toussota. Malfoy recommençait à être inquiétant. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il le fixait, et Harry était convaincu que c'était ses yeux que le serpentard trouvait intéressants.

« Malfoy, j'peux savoir ce que tu fabrique ? » lança une voix.

**A Suivre**…

Un avis, une suggestion ? Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche ;) !


	6. Quand Ronichou rencontre Blaise

**Affinitus**

Merci pour toutes les reviews, je pensais pas que ça vous plairais autant ! rougit

**Chapitre 6** : Quand Ronichou rencontre Blaise

_« Malfoy, j'peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? » lança une voix._

Harry et Draco se retournèrent brusquement pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix qui troublait leur tranquillité.

« Nott ! » pensa Harry.

« Théo ! »pensa Draco. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ? En plus quand il m'appelle par mon nom de famille, c'est qu'il est pas content du tout ! »

« Malfoy, je peux te parler une seconde ? » demanda Théodore d'une voix mielleuse.

Draco regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur. « En privé ! »rajouta Théo.

« C'est bon, je m'en vais, marmonna Harry. Mais n'oublie pas Malfoy : tu dois bientôt me dire si tu choisis Action ou Vérité ! »

POV Draco

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je demande, impatient. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il a pour venir me saouler alors que je suis occupé avec mon binôme ?

« Calme-toi Malfoy, je vais pas te le prendre ton petit _Harry _! » Il dit ça d'une façon tellement bizarre que je me demande s'il n'a pas un problème à la gorge !

« Je voulais juste te demander si tu te rappelais de ce que je t'avais dit dans le train à la rentrée ? » reprend Nott.

Mince. J'me rappelle plus ! Après il va encore m'engueuler parce que je l'écoute plus ! Mmh…qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu me sortir ? Ah mais je sais !

_Flash-back_

_Dans le train, environ 2h après le départ._

_« Eh Draco ! T'as pas remarqué un truc nouveau chez Potter ? » demande Théo._

_« Bah nan pourquoi ? Il a toujours tous ses fans derrière lui, toujours sa tête de balafré, toujours son caractère de gentil petit Gryffon… »_

_« Bah non justement, je pense qu'il a plus trop la même tête, parce que là, je le trouve carrément canon, il a grandit, on dirait un vrai homme maintenant, et franchement, ça lui réussit plutôt bien ! »_

« Quoi ? » Je suis bouche bée. L'un de mes meilleurs amis ne serait pas en train d'avoir des vues sur Potter quand même ? Ok, je sais que Théo est bi, mais c'est pas une raison pour sauter sur tous les mâles qui passent non ?Et puis…il a rien de spécial le Balafré ! C'est vrai qu'il a ses muscles qui se sont développés, et puis ses cheveux ont poussé, là il pourrait se faire deux petites couettes s'il le voulait ! Hihihi j'aimerais bien le voir avec deux petites couettes !

« Bah ouais ! répondu Nott. Il est plutôt mignon. Alors j'ai décidé de me le faire ! »

« Mais t'es fou ? C'est un Gryffondor ! je dis, complètement scandalisé. Tu peux pas faire ça ! Ok, il est passable, mais pas au point de se le faire ! »

« Draco, tu es peut-être aveuglé par ta prétendue haine pour lui, mais moi je sais reconnaître les belles fesses là où il y en a ! Donc s'il passe, fais-moi le plaisir de mater son popotin, et après on en reparle ! Nan mais franchement, toi qui repère chaque année les proies à chasser, tu me déçois ! Et qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'il soit à Gryffondor ? Du moment qu'il est canon, moi c'est tout ce qui m'inquiète ! »

« Ok, je dis, vaincu . En fait en gros tu me dis que tu le réserves, et que je dois veiller à ce que personne ne l'approche ? »

« Oui, t'as tout compris ! Merci Dracochou ! »

Fin Flash-back

« C'est bon, tu te rappelle ? demande Théo avec un air mauvais. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je suis pas content ?

« Mais je ne fais rien avec Potter ! On discutait juste à propos du pari qu'il venait de faire ! Et puis je t'avais déjà dit que je n'étais pas du tout intéressé par lui ! »

« Je me fiche de savoir de quoi vous parliez ! Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est que tu le dévorais des yeux ! Tu a même passé ta langue sur tes lèvres ! Et Harry s'en est aperçu, c'est pour ça qu'il a rougit ! »

« Je ne le dévorais pas des yeux ! Et je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je sortais ma langue ! A mon avis ça n'a aucun rapport avec Potter ! Alors arrête de divaguer ! C'est pas de ma faute si Potter est tombé avec moi et pas avec toi ! Donc va faire ta crise de jalousie ailleurs, merci ! »

« Penses ce que tu veux de moi, Malefoy, mais je sais reconnaître un gars qui matte, alors t'as intérêt à rien tenter avec lui, sinon… »

Théo laisse la phrase en suspens et re part vers le château. « Pfff…comme si j'étais intéressé par Potter ! N'importe quoi ! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry était rentré au dortoir, il voulait profiter de l'absence du blond pour un peu farfouiller dans ses affaires. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était pas très sympa, mais vu comment il le suivait partout, toute la journée, il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions comme celles-ci de sitôt !

Ca y est, il était dans le dortoir.

Il ouvre le tiroir du lit de Draco. Tous les vêtement sont rangés par catégories, et placés par couleurs. Même les chaussettes !

« Décidément, nous sommes différents en tous point ! »pensa Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son propre tiroir qui débordait de vêtement jetés en boule.

Après avoir cherché dans tout le tiroir, Harry ne trouva rien d'intéressant, à part un petit slip léopard avec le message « I Love Sun » inscrit en lettres pailletés sur le derrière.

Mais en regardant dans la table de chevet, il trouva une espèce de petit boule de cristal, toute ronde, mais avec énormément de dessins gravés sur toute sa surface. A un endroit, il pouvait lire « Noitome », gravé avec extrêmement de finesse dans le verre.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « noitome » ? Ralala, en plus je peux pas demander à Malefoy, sinon il va me tuer pour avoir fouillé dans ses affaires ! »

Mais alors qu'il prenait la boule dans ses mains, le visage de Théodore Nott y apparut. Il ne bougeait presque pas. En fait tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était se lécher les lèvres avec un air gourmand, en fixant un point qu'on ne pouvait pas apercevoir depuis la boule.

Harry posa la boule, le visage disparu. Il la repris, et le visage revint.

« Vraiment étrange. » se dit-il

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée. Hedwige s'engouffra dans le dortoir par une fenêtre restée entrouverte. Elle vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui montra sa pate où était accrochée une lettre vert pâle.

« Malfoy » sourit Harry en prenant la lettre. Il n'y a que lui qui achète des enveloppes vert pâle !

_Potter,_

_Comme nous avons été interrompus tout à l'heure par une intervention fâcheuse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire ceci :_

_Pour le pari, je choisis Vérité. Bien sûr j'amènerais du Véritaserum. Et comme je me doute que tu voudras vérifier qu'il marche bien, j'en amènerais assez pour que tu puisse la tester sur quelqu'un d'autre avant._

_Quelle chance ! Pouvoir connaître les plus intimes secrets de deux personnes…_

_Je t'attendrais dans le parc, à côté du lac, demain à 20h. Ca te laisse assez de temps pour réfléchir à une question intéressante !_

Draco Lucius Malefoy 

Harry se frotta le menton pensivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir demander à Malefoy ?

De préférence un truc bien personnel, dont il aurait à la limite honte…Mmh pas facile de trouver une question bien précise !

Par exemple il aurait pu demander « Est-ce que tu es vierge ? » mais ça n'avait pas d'intérêt, vu que Harry connaissait la réponse.

« Bon, de toute façon j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, alors pour l'instant je vais laisser ça de côté, et aller voir Ron. Je me demande comment il se débrouille avec Zabini à ses basques ! »

Hermione était en larmes. Elle venait de rentrer dans le dortoir des garçon pour venir voir Ron, mais en était ressortit aussitôt : elle y avait aperçu Ron et Zabini en train de s'embrasser dans un coin de la chambre.

Comment Ron pouvait-elle préférer une tapette à elle ? Bon, Hermione n'avait jamais été contre les homosexuels, mais elle était pas pour non plus. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas normal d'être comme ça, que c'était une erreur. Mais elle ne s'en prenait pas aux homos car, après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils étaient comme ça.

Mais voir un gay en train d'embrasser son futur fiancé, ça Hermione ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Elle allait contre-attaquer en force ! Non mais !

Très déterminée, elle poussa la porte d'un grand coup de pied, et entra en trombe dans le dortoir. Ron et Blaise étaient maintenant allongés sur un lit, et Hermione rebroussa chemin.

« Il vaut mieux que je prépare ma vengeance en détail, et seulement après je la mettrais à exécution. Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je ferai tout pour empêcher cette erreur de prendre mon Ronichou ! »

Pendant ce temps…Ron ne s'amusait pas autant qu'Hermione en avait eu l'impression. Blaise Zabini lui avait jeté un sort d'immobilité, mais partiel : il ne pouvait plus se déplacer, mais pouvait légèrement bouger. Sa langue pouvait aussi bouger (Blaise l'avait fait exprès).

Zabini avait ensuite collé Ron au mur et avait commencer à l'mbrasser. Ron était au début un peu dégoûté, mais peu à peu il s'était pris au jeu, de plus il ne voulait pas rester stoïque.

Et puis Blaise embrassait très bien.

Mais là c'était un peu en train de dévier. Depuis quelques minutes, Blaise l'avait allongé sur son lit et commençait à le chauffer consciencieusement. Cela rendait Ron fou, car il ne pouvait pas parler, et il ne pouvait pas bouger pour faire subir ce doux supplice à son binôme.

Blaise vu probablement l'épuisement de Ron à se dégager de ce sort puisqu'il le leva. Visiblement, il s'attendait à se faire crier dessus pour profit de corps. Mais il fut agréablement surpris lorsque son rouquin se redressa et lui sauta dessus à son tour.

Finalement, il avait peut-être une chance d'avoir Ron, aussi infime soit-elle !

Mais là, il avait pas trop le temps de penser et de supposer, car Ron commençait à s'acharner sur la braguette de son pantalon.

Harry avait attendu qu'un Gryffondor sorte de la salle commune pour pouvoir y entrer à son tour (il n'avait plus le mot de passe).

Il découvrit dans le fauteuil le plus près des flammes Hermione, recroquevillée sur elle-même et trempée de larmes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mione ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

« Je suis rentrée dans le do-dortoir, et là…je les ai vu… »

« Qui as-tu vu Hermione ? »

« Ron…et ce co-connard de Za-Zabini ! » répondit Hermione avec colère.

« Mione, c'est normal que tu les ai vu, ils sont ensemble non ? »

« ENSEMBLE ? » s'écria d'un air paniqué Hermione.

« Bah oui, tu as entendu comme moi Snape les mettre tous les deux. »

Hermione soupira discrètement.

« Tu ne m'as pas bien compris Harry : je les ai surpris dans une position qui n'avait rien d'hostile ou encore d'amicale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Noooon, répondit Harry avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Ron n'aurais pas fait ça…Ah le coquin ! Faut que je lui demande comment c'était ! »

« HARRY ! Je cherche un peu de réconfort, je te dit ce qui ne va pas et toi ça te fait marrer ! En plus t'es un pervers qui a envie de connaître des petits détails pornos alors que moi ça me tue ! Parfois je me demande si tu connais le mot compréhension ! »

« T'inquiète pas Mione, je disais ça pour plaisanter, essaya de se rattraper Harry sans trop de succès. Tu sais à mon avis c'est Zabini qui lui a sauté dessus, et Ron n'a rien pu faire ! Tu es juste arrivée au mauvais moment ! »

« Oui, tu as raison Harry ! Jamais Ron ne ferais une chose pareil ! Il a été abusé par ce Serpentard de malheur ! »

Et pendant ce temps Ron continuait l'exploration du corps de « ce Serpentard de malheur »…

Théodore Nott se tenait au bord du lac. Il regardait les petites vagues mourir sur les galets blancs.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Il s'était disputé avec un très bon ami pour un garçon.

Harry Potter, « Le Survivant » qui plus est !

Non, vraiment, là il s'embarquait dans une embrouille infernale !

Il avait bien vu que Malefoy matait Harry.

Le blond n'avait jamais été très discret pour le faire.

Théo sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Jamais il n'aurait Potter…mais pourtant…d'une certaine façon il tenait tellement à lui !

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

A Suivre… 

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude !  
Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Une suggestion pour la Vérité de Draco ? Je suis ouverte aux critiques !

Et merci d'avoir lu cette fic  !


	7. Problèmes en perspective

**AFFINITUS**

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais en pleine révisions pour ma semaine d'examens !

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Problèmes en perspective**

Théo sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Jamais il n'aurait Potter…mais pourtant…d'une certaine façon il tenait tellement à lui !

_Une main se posa sur son épaule._

_« Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

Il tourna la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur…qui n'était autre que l'objet de ses pensées !

Harry Potter continua :

" Tu as un problème ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. »

Merlin…il avait dit ça d'une voix si douce, chargée de compassion…Jamais personne ne s'était préoccupé de Théo de cette façon, pas même ses parents !

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry. Toujours aussi verts et magnifiques. Comme il était facile de s'y perdre, et de ne plus penser à rien…

De son côté, Harry commençait à se sentir légèrement anxieux. Il avait été habitué à supporter les regards des gens sur sa cicatrice légendaire, mais personne ne le regardait habituellement de cette façon, comme pour essayer de sonder son âme à travers la porte de ses yeux.

Lui aussi se sentait bien à observer Théo, son visage si pur, ses grands yeux si étranges…

Maintenant c'était Théo qui était mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Potter le fixait-il ainsi ?

« Euh, excuse-moi, mais j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » demanda-t-il, gêné.

« Oh, non, pas du tout ! » répondit Harry.

« Mais…pourquoi me fixes-tu alors ? »

« Je ne te fixait pas ! » répondit trop rapidement le Survivant.

Théodore fit un micro-sourire. Prendre Potter au dépourvu, quelle expérience agréable ! Et surtout, quels yeux magnifiques ! Pendant quelques secondes, une petite étincelle dorée de gêne était apparue dans ses grands yeux émeraudes. Et la rougeur de sa peau avait encore plus renforcé cette sensation.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Théo ne vit pas Harry doucement s'approcher, et essuyer d'un geste tendre la larme toujours présente sur la joue du Serpentard.

Il sursauta à ce contact.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Harry. « Tu es tout pâle ! »

Qu'il était mignon à ce moment, ses traits affinés par l'inquiétude. Il n'y tint plus.

D'un bond, il fut debout, plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, et partit en courant.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir Potter se caresser les lèvres doucement, un air rêveur sur son joli visage.

Une petite tête blonde dépassa quelques secondes d'une fenêtre du château. Tout portait à croire qu'elle était en colère : ses cheveux presque blancs était ébouriffés comme s'il avait essayé de se les arracher, son teint habituellement de porcelaine était rougis par l'énervement, ses beaux yeux gris était plissés dans une mimique d'agacement.

Visiblement, cette petite tête venait de voir quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas

Ron descendit du dortoir des garçons pour arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, qui était complètement vide à l'exception d'Hermione. Pourtant il n'était que 21h, personne ne se couchait si tôt ! Voyant la préfète griffonner avec force sur un petit bout de parchemin, il se décida à lui parler.

« Coucou Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, pourquoi c'est désert ? »

Hermione lui jeta un bref coup d'œil mécontent. Ron paraissait…changé. Un sourire niais était plaqué sur sa figure, il avait aussi de nombreux suçons et griffures dans le cou.

Rien qu'à cette vue, elle sentit le rouge lui monter à la figure.

« RON ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE **CA** AVEC LUI ? TU N'ES PAS GAY, CE N'EST PAS NORMAL D'ÊTRE COMME CA ! IL T'A FORCE, HEIN ? » hurla-t-elle.

Ron blêmit. Ainsi, elle était au courant. Pourtant, personne ne les avait déranger ! Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé, et un sourire rêveur vint remplacer le sourire niais.

Hermione bouillait de rage. Non seulement **SON** Ron se permettait de fricoter avec un autre garçon, mais en plus il l'ignorait ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Hermione avait confiance en son charme, elle savait s'en servir !

Elle avança brusquement en avant, passa ses bras autour du cou du roux et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ron papillonna des yeux d'étonnement, mais déjà Hermione passait à l'attaque en lui roulant une pelle magistrale et en passant ses mains sur le corps du garçon, enflammant sa peau. Lorsqu'elle effleura un certain endroit, Ron ne put retenir un gémissement. Hermione sourit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle lisait en cachette _PlaisirMagazine©_ !

Mais Ron repris ses esprits. Même si ce que Hermione faisait était très agréable, il ne voulait pas être là. Il ne ressentait pas tous les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru lorsqu'il était avec Blaise. Il voulu repousser Hermione, mais celle-ci s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces. Epuisé, il se dit qu'il attendrait qu'elle se calme pour lui dire gentiment que ce n'était pas possible entre eux.

Cependant, il ne vit pas la porte du dortoir se refermer avec un petit claquement sec. Zabini, qui cherchait Ron, venait de le trouver. Les yeux plissés de dépit, il retourna se coucher et jeta un sort à ses rideaux pour que personne ne puisse le déranger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron monta à son tour. Il avait essayé de parler à Hermione mais celle-ci s'était aussitôt enfuie dans son dortoir. Ne pouvant pas le suivre, il décida d'aller voir son chéri pour discuter un peu avec lui.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les rideaux de son lit hermétiquement fermés. Supposant qu'il l'avait fait simplement pour qu'ils soient un peu plus tranquille, il s'en approcha, tout confiant, avant de tendre la main pour écarter les lourdes tentures.

Un champ magnétique très douloureux le repoussa jusqu'au fond du dortoir dans un sifflement. En effet, Zabini avait renforcé la protection de façon à ce que Ron soit encore plus affecté que les autres. C'était sa colère qui avait directement propulsé Ron au plus loin. Elle était tellement immense que Ron avait percuté le mur. Il ne bougeait plus.

Blaise, surprit par l'absence de bruit, leva son sort et passa sa tête au travers des rideaux.

Et se leva précipitamment.

« Ron ! RON ! criait Zabini désespérément. Ron, je suis désolé, j'étais en colère, mais relève-toi, je t'en prie ! »

Mais Ron ne bougeait pas. Paniqué, Blaise transporta son corps à l'infirmerie, où il dut attendre dehors pendant que Mme Pomfresh l'examinait.

Le lendemain matin… 

Mme Pomfresh tentait tant bien que mal de réveiller Blaise. Celui-ci serrait étroitement contre son torse une chaussette de Ron et murmurait dans son sommeil « non, non, désolé, je ne voulais pas… ». L'infirmière commençait à désespérer, quand tout d'un coup il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

« Comment va Ron ? » demanda-t-il, angoissé.

« Je suis désolée, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, mais vous devez aller en cours ! »

« Pas question ! Je resterai là pour attendre qu'il se réveille ! »

« Vous allez immédiatement partir, jeune homme, sinon vous n'aurez pas le droit de visiter Mr Weasley ! » menaça Mme Pomfresh.

Blaise s'avoua vaincu et partit, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer tellement son esprit était tourné vers le rouquin. Il culpabilisait énormément, car c'était lui qui avait créé le champ de force de façon à ce que si Ron le touchait, toute la colère de Zabini se déverserait directement sur lui. Et Dieu sait à quel point il était énervé !

Mais il devrait prendre son mal en patience…

080808080808080808080

Harry Potter était en train d'engloutir, comme se devait de faire un Gryffondor, tout ce qui passait à portée de ses mains. Il avait appris que Ron était à l'infirmerie, et voulait d'une certaine façon lui « rendre hommage » en lui montrant qu'ils appréciaient tout deux l'empiffrement matinal.

Son cher colocataire décoloré s'assit devant lui. Harry ne lui adressa aucun regard, trop occupé qu'il était par le péché de gourmandise.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, il releva enfin les yeux vers Draco. Celui-ci le regardait mi-amusé mi-horrifié. En effet les Serpentard étaient réputés pour leurs manières distinguées et leur appétit d'oiseau. Ce devait être terriblement dérangeant pour eux d'avoir quelqu'un à leur table qui ne respectait pas cette généralité.

Voyant que Potter avait enfin fini de se goinfrer, Draco lui demanda s'il avait trouvé la question qu'il devrait lui poser, pour sa Vérité.

« Tu rigoles ! J'y ai pas pensé une seule minute ! Je croyais que je devait te la donner ce soir à 20 ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis, je trouve que c'est trop dommage d'attendre si longtemps. Que dirais-tu si nous l'avancions à 13h ? Nous avons deux heures de libre après ! »

« D'accord ! » répondit Harry. « En plus j'ai deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie pour pouvoir y réfléchir tranquillement ! »

Harry avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait aucune question digne de ce nom à poser à Draco. Les cours étaient finis, il était 12h50 et il était monté dans le dortoir pour poser ses affaires avant de rejoindre le blond.

Il parcourait le dortoir des yeux afin de trouver une inspiration, et il tomba sur la petite boule en verre qu'il avait déjà vu la veille.

Flash – Back 

_En regardant dans la table de chevet, il trouva une espèce de petit boule de cristal, toute ronde, mais avec énormément de dessins gravés sur toute sa surface. A un endroit, il pouvait lire « Noitome », gravé avec extrêmement de finesse dans le verre._

_« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « noitome » ? Ralala, en plus je peux pas demander à Malefoy, sinon il va me tuer pour avoir fouillé dans ses affaires ! »_

_Mais alors qu'il prenait la boule dans ses mains, le visage de Théodore Nott y apparut. Il ne bougeait presque pas. En fait tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était se lécher les lèvres avec un air gourmand, en fixant un point qu'on ne pouvait pas apercevoir depuis la boule._

_Harry posa la boule, le visage disparu. Il la repris, et le visage revint._

_« Vraiment étrange. » se dit-il._

**Fin du Flash – Back **

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? » se demanda Harry.

Lorsqu'il prit la boule dans ses mains jointes, le visage de Théo apparut comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci on le voyait en train d'embrasser Harry, comme si la scène de la veille avait été filmée pour être repassée dans cette sphère.

Mais maintenant, Harry savait quelle question il poserait à Malfoy.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, se plaignit Draco. Ca fait 5 minutes que tu devrais être là ! »

Harry soupira. Si Malfoy se plaignait rien que pour 5 minutes, ça vie risquait de devenir un calvaire, étant donné le nombre de fois qu'il arrivait en retard ! Mais il décida de ne pas en tenir rigueur, après tout, Malfoy était peut-être tendu à cause de la question d'Harry. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

« C'est bon, me voilà, dit Harry. Je vais d'abord te poser la question, et ensuite je poserai une autre question à quelqu'un pour vérifier. En effet, ça me permettra de te re-poser une question s'il s'avère que le Veritaserum est faussé. »

« Très bien, Potter. J'attends ta question ! »

« Faudrait peut-être que tu prennes d'abord la potion, non ? »

Draco rougit. Sa tentative avait lamentablement échoué. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé ce pari, il se devait de rester courageux jusqu'au bout !

Il but la potion, se sentant un peu endormi après que le liquide soit passé dans tout son corps.

« Ok, Malfoy, voilà ma question : qu'est-ce que c'est que la boule de cristal avec marqué dessus « Noitome » , qui est dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet ? »

Harry avait décidé de préciser tout cela pour être sûr que Malfoy ne se tromperait pas, même si pour cela il devrait subir ses foudres plus tard.

« Noitome, signifie « Emotion » si tu le lis à l'envers, dit Draco d'une voix neutre. Lorsque tu le tien dans ta main, tu dois voir à l'intérieur une personne qui éprouve un sentiment très fort envers toi, soit de l'amour, soit de la haine. Avant, je te voyais dedans car tu éprouvais de la haine pour moi. Mais maintenant, tu n'y ai plus, j'en conclu donc que tu m'aimes bien ! »

Harry rougit légèrement pour cette déviation de sujet. Mais les renseignements qu'il avait obtenus le laissait songeur.

« Bon, se reprit-il, je vais tester la potion sur quelqu'un ! Vient avec moi Malfoy, on va prendre quelqu'un au hasard ! »

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du hall où Nott dormait, assis contre un renfoncement du mur. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » se demanda Harry. Ce n'est pas grave, ils n'avait qu'à prendre Theo pour leur expérience.

Harry fit glisser 2 gouttes entre les lèvres entrouvertes du Serpentard, avant de le secouer pour le réveiller. Il papillonna des yeux adorablement, puis regarda Harry d'un air incertain. Celui-ci lui demanda :

« Dis-moi, que penses-tu de Draco Malfoy ? »

« Il se dit mon ami, mais il est méchant. »dit Théo en fronçant les sourcils. « Je lui avait dit que je t'avais en vue, mais il ne s'est pas gêné pour te reluquer ! Il ne comprend pas que ça me fait énormément de mal, car je t'aime. »

Théo ferma les yeux et se rendormi. Harry se tourna brusquement vers Draco, qui se tenait dans son coin, l'air tout gêné. Mais il ne l'était pas autant qu'Harry. Celui-ci était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.

Finalement, Harry partit en courant pour se réfugier dans les toilettes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

A force de tambouriner sur la porte de l'infirmerie, Blaise avait réussit à faire sortir Mme Pomfresh de son antre. Il lui demanda d'un air angoissé si Ron allait mieux.

Celle-ci lui dit, avec un petit sourire triste :

« Je crains qu'il… »

**A Suivre !**

Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Pourquoi ?

Votre avis m'intéresse :)

Bisous, HpSlyTheRin


End file.
